It started with a Fire
by Full-blood
Summary: A 'normal' girl, a half- dragon, a fire? What can possible go wrong. This is what happens from Clair and Brian's POV. Enjoy. Rating may change to   M at end of the story.


Chapter 1- THE KISS

CLAIR'S POV

I was home with my family when it happened.

That life changing event. I am Clair I am 16 years old and I go to Duluth High School. I am five foot ten; I have blond/ dirty blond/ strawberry blond hair, with grey eyes. I was going to sleep at like 7 tonight because I had a long day at school. My enemy, Brian, was staring at me all day.

So as tired as I was I fell asleep instantaneously even though I was still in my day clothes jeans, t-shirt, and combat boots.

BRIAN'S POV

I was riding my bike I just needed to get my mind off of things.

I was staring at Clair during school again. She just seems so different compared to the rest of the humans at my school.

You see I am Brian. I am 16 years old. I am 6 feet tall with blondish hair and blue eyes and I am a half dragon.

Well not just any half dragon I'm the prince of the half dragons.

So I am riding my bike and before I knew it I was at Clair's house.

Normally it was very quaint with it being half brick and the rest yellow, but today there were flames liking at the bottom of the house with smoke rolling out of the windows like it was the end of the world. So of course me being a half dragon and all I can't be burnt so I went in to save Clair and her family.

I went running through the house not finding a living being in sight until I reached Clair's room where I found her hacking up a storm so I got her up in my arms bridal style and ran her outside. I laid her gently ever so gently on the ground where she was barely breathing.

She closed her eyes and was about to go under when I kissed her.

Now would probably be a good time to explain that half- dragons have one kiss in their life that can save someone else's life and there's only one side effect.

Clair was now breathing regularly but was passed out, so I took her to my personal house.

I carried her home bridal style making sure to stay out of sight of people. When I got home I went to my room and gently put Clair on my bed.

I sat on a chair next to my bed and held Clair's hand until she awoke.

Clair's POV

I slowly woke up not wanting to open my eyes until I remembered what happened or what I thought happened.

I bolted up and looked around. I didn't know where I was until I saw Brian asleep in a chair next to the bed. I shook him awake and asked him, "Where are we?"

"At my house," he said groggily.

"Why am I not at my house?" I asked.

He was now fully awake and said, "Clair your house burnt down."

My hand traveled to my mouth in a gasp when I tasted metal. I looked down on my hand to find a beautiful golden dragon ring on my ring finger.

I started to panic until Brian sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

I started to calm down in his arms and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

BRIAN'S POV

Yep that's the one side effect I was talking about. When a half- dragon uses their kiss that person and them become soul bonded if they are soul mates and only married if not.

Since Clair calmed down in my arms I knew we were soul bonded. We completed each other. True love.

Now how do I tell her this? I don't know.

I fell asleep with her still in my arms thinking of a way to break this to her without her freaking out.

I woke because of shifting in my arms. I opened my eyes to see Clair's grey eyes staring into my green ones.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she said snuggling into me, "But not right now."

We just stayed there for five minutes until curiosity got the better of her and she sat up to ask me question(s), "So fill me in," she said.

So I did I told her about the kiss, me being a half- dragon, us being soul bonded, and finally her parents and brother being dead.

She took it all very well even her parents dying. There was a silence not an awkward one but a silence all the same until she said, "I was expecting for my parents to be killed soon science there was a murderer out for them but not for me, so we had an agreement to make sure I made it out alive by trying to keep me away as much as possible but I guess the murderer got them the one time I was there huh."

I brought Clair back into my arms and said, "At least they got their wish for you to survive."

"Yeah at least," she said and turned to face me, "Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?"

"I… I guess I have always had feelings for you … I just was never able to express them well," I said now thinking back on it I don't know why I saved her.

"Really is that why you distanced yourself from me?" Clair asked.

Then it clicked I had always had feelings for her. So I replied, "No. I distanced myself from you because I never knew what to say. I knew that if I tried to say anything I'd make a complete fool of myself."

I turned my head knowing I had made a complete fool out of myself.

I felt Clair turn my head to look her strait in the eyes and she said, "I felt the same way." Then she kissed me.

It was nothing like the lifesaving kiss I gave her which was driven on worry for losing her. This was pure and I could tell that she meant it from the bottom of her heart. This was magical.

CLAIR'S POV

I don't know what got into me when I kissed him. Normally I would never do something so bold but I was just driven to kiss him.

When we pulled back I blushed or at least I think I did.

"It's okay," he said so I guess I was blushing.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked since it was still dark outside.

"5 AM. Why?" he asked.

"It means it's time to get ready for school," I said.

"You're going to school even with what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah WE are going to school. We have to make it seem as normal as possible," I said.

"Fine," he said, "but where are you going to get clothes?"

"Like I said my parents knew someone was after them to kill them so I have a fire proof safe with money and belongings in our garage or at least what use to be the garage," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"But I'll get them after school so I'll just wear what I'm wearing now," I told him.

I got up out of his bed and pulled him out.  
>Once he was down stairs I had to tell him something but he wasn't gonna like it.<p>

"Brian we have to act like we 'hate' each other like normal okay?" I said.

"Why?" he asked his face full of hurt.

"Well if people all of a sudden see us hanging around being friendly or more than friendly don't you think they'll be just a little bit suspicious?" I said.

His face went from hurt to disappointed in a matter of seconds and he said," fine," with a pout.

He was looking at the floor when I lifter his chin up and said, "But I'm all yours in private."

I pulled back and said, "Common it's time for school my backpack is already there," and with that we went to wait for the bus.

BRIAN'S POV

Clair sat on the curb waiting for the bus talking with me about school when my neighbor Libby, who is 15, came out and walked over to us.

"Clair what are you doing here?" Libby asked.

Clair pulled on her normal shutting everyone put but her best friends and said, "What's it to you?"

"Well you're talking to my neighbor so…," she said.

"So last time I checked it was a country with freedom of speech," Clair said.

"Fine if you won't tell me Brian what is Clair doing here?" Libby asked.

"Last time I checked people have the right for secrecy," I said.

"What's with you two? I thought you were enemies," Libby said.

"We are idiot," Clair said standing up and walking about two blocks to her friend Emma's house.

"So now that Clair's gone," Libby sitting down really close to me.

I got up and said, "No I am not going to date you again."

"Why it's not like you are dating anyone else," Libby said standing up.

"So that's not going to change my decision," I said.

"So that's how it's going to be," Libby said getting up and walking into her house getting ready to go to her all-girls school.

CLAIR's POV

I rang Emma's door bell and she opened the door.

"Oh hi Clair," Emma said.

"Don't sound so surprised I only live a block away Emms," I said.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I keep forgetting you moved."

"So are you ready for school?" I asked.

"Yeah just let me get my back pack and I'll be out," Emma said.

"Alright," I said and waited. I felt my phone buzz so I pulled it out to check and Brian had texted me.

•Miss you already•

I laughed just as Emma walked out the door.

"So what are you laughing about?" Emma asked.

"Nothing I said quickly and put my phone away.

Emma looked me suspiciously but then said, "Okay."

So I turned around and she stole my phone from my back pocket and went into my inbox. "Why did Brian say miss you already?" Emma asked.

"Because I had to go to his house to drop off something for him from school so he made a joke about missing me already. Duh," I said.

"Okay," Emma said suspiciously.

I heard the bus pull around the corner thankful that we only one more stop to go, Brian's.

"Common Emma can't miss school today. We have the introduction to our Science assignment," I said.

"Aw crap and the worst thing is, is Mrs. Shisie partner's everyone up with their enemy. Her assignments are created to make you fail, I swear," Emma said.

"Alrighty then well common," I said getting on the bus.

~7th period~

"Clair and Brian you will be working together," Mrs. Shisie said as she went down the list. Percy Annabeth, Emma and Casey, 'well they aren't enemies they are dating' I thought.

"Everyone go sit with your partners," Mrs. Shisie said.

Everyone groaned as they got up and I went over to sit next to Brian well now I have an excuse to go to Brian's house after school.

"Hey," I said to Brian.

"Ugh I can't believe I have to work with you," Brian said while smiling.

I smiled and said, "Ditto."

We sat down and got to work.

*on bus going home*

"Clair wake up we are at my stop," Emma said.

"Going to Brian's house to work on our project," I said groggily.

"Okay well see ya," Emma said semi suspiciously while walking off the bus.

The bus pulled up at Brian's house and I got up and walked with Brian into his house.

"So shall we start the project?" I asked.

"Ugh do we have to?" Brian groaned.


End file.
